1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector with a lock mechanism, which is built or assembled in an electronic data processing equipment, communication equipment, or the like, and in which the lock mechanism operates to lock or unlock the connector when it is connected to, or disconnected from, a mating connector.
2. Description of Related Art
There is conventionally known a cable connector (hereinafter simply called a connector) with a lock mechanism which locks the connection when the connector is connected to, or plugged into, a mating connector and which releases the locked condition when the connector is plugged out of the mating connector.
When a plurality of connectors each with a lock mechanism are connected to a back connector of a PC (personal computer) card while the connectors are disposed in close proximity to each other, there is a disadvantage in that they cannot be positioned too close to each other in case the lock mechanism is disposed on the right and left sides as seen in the direction of plugging in of each connector because a space for the manipulation of the lock mechanism must be secured.